


Endgame should have ended with a picnic & a friendly competition

by Earthsbestdefender



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I swear, I'll get her to do more, her first fanfiction!, i helped edit, it's everything, my sisters post endgame fluff, not mine, pure fluff, read it, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Endgame should have ended with everyone at a lovely family picnic, with fun and games.My 10 year old sister wrote this, and REALLY wanted to post, so I am posting it for her. Please read it!!!





	Endgame should have ended with a picnic & a friendly competition

**Author's Note:**

> MY SISTER WROTE THIS

Natasha aimed her gun and fired. It was a hit!

“Oh yeah well watch this,” said Sam.

He aimed his gun still looking at Natasha. He closed his eyes.

“Ha,” said Natasha. “You missed.”

Sam looked. He **had** missed. A bang bang on the target caught their attention.

“Nick?” said Natasha turning around. “Why are you here?”

“Fury, okay, stop calling me Nick, okay, I don’t like it,” said Fury.

The target burst into flame.

“Carol did you have to go doing that,” said Nat.

But carol wasn’t there.

“Up here,” came Carol’s voice.

She landed.

“Scott, bring us a new target,” shouted Sam.

Scott scooted another target over. Suddenly he ducked. Rhodey shot at it.

“Okay fine bring another one,” said Nat.

Poor old Scott slopped back to the target, but Cassie was bringing it. When it was placed an arrow struck it then five more. Barton, who **was** leaning up against a tree, was there with his bow in hand. But beside him was his daughter also with bow in hand. Barton walked over to the set picnic table provided by Laura, Pepper, and Morgan, who was serving the hamburgers. Tony landed by Pepper holding the Rescue helmet.

“Why aren’t you wearing this,” he said.

“You don’t wear an iron man suit when you’re working at a picnic,” Pepper said.

“But no one you don’t know is here,” Tony argued.

“So?” Pepper said.

“You don’t like it,” Tony said.

“What? No, I never said...”

“Just like the bunny” Tony mumbled shaking his head.

 The helmet came out of Tony’s hand. Morgan sat on the other side of the table with it on.

“See she’s on my side,” said Tony.

 

 

The target was now nothing but a pile of ash.

“Oh come on,” said Sam.

“Oh no sorry man,” said Korg. “You know Thor, hehe, he’s all for competition.”

Carol leapt in to the air and met Thor. The two flew off happily.

“Hey we’re out ‘a targets,” said Nat.

Morgan walked over.

“You can use my sled.” She said handing Nat Cap’s shield.

“Thanks  Morgan.” Nat said smiling nervously.

The group huddled together.

“I think we shouldn’t use it. It might upset Cap,” said Sam.

“I think we should.” said Fury.

“I vote yes. It means I  don’t have to go buy a new one,” said Scott.

“It’s a yes,” said Nat turning around.

They propped it up on Bucky’s arm that Rocket had stolen.

Hulk ran up he smashed cap’s shield into many pieces and then walked away.

“End game,” he said.

Everyone gasped.

“Hey guys have you seen my shield,” said Cap walking up.

Nat smiled and stepped in front of the shield.

“Nat stole it,” said Hulk sitting at the table.

“Hey,” Cap said.

“I’ll make you another one,” Tony said.

Luis drove up playing the horn.

“Hey Scotty I got you some targets,” he said.

“Great,” Scott said sarcastically.

Once it was set Sam and Nat finished their competition without any more interruptions.

“Yes,” Nat said. “I win.”

Everyone sat at the table and celebrated except Sam. Nat grabbed some tap and tapped Cap’s shield back together again. She walked over to Sam and gave it to him. Finally he joined them. Carol stood up on the bench.

“Does anyone here not like music?” She said.

Gomora who had been watching raised her hand.

“Of course you don’t,” said Nebula.

A jut box fell out of the sky and blasted music.

“Okay like why are you only happy when it rains shouldn’t that make you sad,” said Quill.

“I get it,” Thor said. “Like lightning also makes me happy.”

“Hey is that space ship over there anyone’s?” Korg asked.

“Nope,” Everyone said.

“Cool, Man, me and Meek are gon’a go jump in it and get out ‘a here,” Korg said. “It was fun.”

“I’ll go, too,” shouted Cassie.

She ran over waving to Morgan and everyone else and jumped into the spaceship with Korg and Meek.

**Author's Note:**

> MY SISTER WROTE THIS!!!  
> Please leave comments and kudos! she really wants to know what you all think!


End file.
